star_wars_galaxy_dividedfandomcom-20200213-history
Gordon Mand'aal
Credits: Signore Gordon's Life Early Life Gordon was born on 45BBY on the Ecumenopolis of coruscant. He was raised in a relatively normal family, with 2 older brothers. His father was reportedly a merchant for a trading company that spammed the Outer Rim, meaning Gordon only saw him once a week. He was therefore raised mostly by his mother, and his aunt. Gordon spent most of his time with his brothers, when he was in his pre-teens. He used to go to a shooting range with them twice a week. His brothers went off the university when Gordon was 14, leaving him with his school friends to hang out with. Gordon got good grades, went to a nice university to study ship engineering and trade. He eventually mastered in ship engineering, and made his own Hyper Drive with the help of his father, who was off work at the time. Gordon had also managed to receive several great job offers through the next couple of years as well. Early Stages in the Underworld After he graduated, his company changed. He had new friends who had connections to the Coruscant Underworld. This resulted in him finding a job running errands for an arms dealer in the underworld, thus forcing him to lie to his parents, convincing them he'd found a stable job that wasn't illegal and paid him well. Gordon worked for an undocumented arms dealer who's name isn't known, so to avoid detection. What was known, is that this arms dealer had connections all around the underworld, and managed to train Gordon a bit better from some of his personal security teams. Gordon also gained some experience fending off transports from mercenaries, thugs, and bounty hunters alike, in both hand to hand combat and skirmishes. Through this, Gordon also made many underworld friends, who would help him in his later stages of his Hitman business. Gordon found this job quite nice, as he had made a name for himself. This would eventually stop anyone from attacking his transports whilst he was running errands for his boss. His boss eventually heard of this, and doubled his pay. Gordon was therefore convinced he should stay in the underworld. Gordon stayed relatively out of field work after that. His boss managed to find him another job as a manager overseeing one of the trading branches leading out of Coruscant. However, Gordon kept training with his boss's security teams, and eventually was able to beat them in hand to hand combat. Fall of the arms dealing company On one day, when Gordon had returned from overseeing some trading going on in the alleyways of Coruscant, he was recalled to his company's main headquarters for an important meeting between the managers of all branches and the boss. Gordon had to rush back to the base very quickly, and was exhausted after a long day at work. As Gordon got in to the building, he realized that at the far side of the building, where the meeting was being held, a team of security clones had been raiding the building, and had kidnapped all of Gordon's co-workers. This was part of an unknown anti-corruption sweep of the coruscant underworld. Clones began running through the building, arresting members of the arms dealing cartel Gordon ran to a weapon stock in the building. He grabbed a lot of weapons, including long range snipers, and a large amount credits, from a nearby stash. Gordon loaded all of it onto a nearby air speeder, and had taken off into the traffic of the Galactic City Hitman Stages After Gordon had managed to get away with all the weapons and credits. He'd decided to buy 2 Penthouses in the Galactic City of Coruscant. For a month, he'd lived a luxurious life, and relaxed. He'd still train with his rifles from time to time. Whilst going for a drink in the underworld, he'd heard of an assassination contract he could take on for a local bar owner. Gordon found this really easy, as he'd heard of the man as well. Gordon easily executed the man in an alleyway, and brought the body to the contractor, who in return payed him handsomely for the killing. Gordon saw this as an opportunity, and decided to become a full time hitman/mercenary for hire in the underworld. WIP =